wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
War
War is a heavy sword used by Shadow Stalker, given to him by the Sentient Hunhow during the events of the Second Dream Quest. Acquisition *The War's blueprint can be found as a random drop after defeating the Shadow Stalker. *War can be bought as part of the Hunhow's Gift bundle in order to bypass the Mastery Rank Requirement. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all Heavy Blades, behind Galatine Prime. **High damage – effective against shields. *Guaranteed procs on normal attacks. *High critical and status chance. *Stance slot has polarity, matches and stances. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. Trivia *When not channeling War's attack, it will remain without the energy that surrounds it. **If not used after activation, the energy will fade out after a few seconds. **Noticed after Specters of the Rail U2, War will glow after landing a kill for a few seconds. **The energy "spark" given off by the center piece of the blade will vary in color from your primary weapon's energy color. **The blade's energy color has 2 energy colors. The primary can be changed from the blade's appearance menu whereas the second energy color can be changed from the attachments menu. *Despite its immense size, especially with its channeling effects active, this weapon's reach is no larger than that of the Galatine. *In the Second Dream quest, War was not only the sword that the Stalker used, but also housed the consciousness of the Sentient Hunhow. The War would be shattered in two during the climax of the quest, creating the Broken War sword, which is simply the broken off piece re-purposed as a weapon. *This weapon, along with the Broken War is the first Sentient weapon available to players. *The pommel of this weapon is similar in shape and design to the Hunhow Sentinel Mask *The name "War" can be a reference to the biblical Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The horseman of the red horse is charged with bringing war and slaughter, and is given a great sword. Bugs *Occasionally the glowing core's energy color will not change with the weapon and instead continue to use a previous energy color used. Media WarCodex.png|War in Codex. War & Broken War Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of War and Broken-War, with a Galatine for comparison. 20180301163415_1.jpg Warframe WAR (Great Sword) Setup (U18.0.3) Mastery Level 10 Required Warframe WAR *Never Changes* WAR - My Big Swinging Sword 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *War no longer glows when holstered. *War’s Hilt and Blade now drop from Conculysts. *War damage increased in Conclave. *Sentient Stalker now drops War blueprint. *Fixed Hunhow's essence in War not having a proper lighting FX in the Second Dream cinematic. *Fixed War's channeling FX trail originating from an improper location on the blade. *Fixed crafting requirement for War. *Several visual improvements have been made to War. *Introduced. }} See also *Broken War, the smaller, longsword version of this weapon. *Shadow Stalker, the only known user of this weapon References Category:Sentient Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 18 Category:Stalker Category:Heavy Blade Category:Impact Damage Weapons